


Brothers in Arms

by lyrana



Series: The Order 1886 collection [14]
Category: The Order: 1886
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3915565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyrana/pseuds/lyrana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternative take to the ending</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers in Arms

 

Grayson looked at his pistol, then at Alastair. It pained him to see his brother in arms so wounded, helpless and defeated. He then looked at the Lord Chancellor, who was now walking away from the mess and refusing to claim responsibility for his part in all of it.

“Shit,” Grayson whispered, closing his eyes. His hand shook as he lifted the pistol. Opening his eyes again, he changed targets and fired. A headshot knocked the Lord Chancellor to the ground. A clean kill.

Alastair stared at Grayson, his mouth moving, trying to find words. Grayson dropped the pistol and took off his jacket, using it to cover Alastair.

“What are you doing?” Alastair said at last, hissing every word.

“I don’t know,” replied Grayson as he helped him up. It was the truth, he honestly didn’t know why he had chosen to kill the man who had led the order for centuries instead of a lycan. Perhaps he believed he had nothing to lose now that he was no longer a knight; after all, he was already a traitor.

“If you think you had dug your own grave before…” muttered Alastair.

“I know, you don’t need to tell me,” replied Grayson. Even bloody and tired, Alastair still acted like his Knight Commander.

Together, they stumbled out of Nikola’s lab and into the catacombs. Tesla was nowhere to be seen. Probably fled before the Lord Chancellor showed up, Grayson thought.

“Where are you taking me?” asked Alastair, his voice cracking. He leaned into Grayson for support.

“I’m not sure yet,” said Grayson, “Anywhere but here. This place is going to be swarming with officers and knights soon.”

“Then why not leave me here? I’m obviously slowing you down.”

“The knights would know you were a lycan. They’d kill you on the spot.”

“Isn’t that what you’d prefer? Especially since you consider my kind to be the source of all evil.”

“If that was what I wanted, I would’ve killed you, not the Lord Chancellor.”

They reached the end of the catacombs, and crawled through a small space that led to the sewers. Rats scurried off as they waded through the smelly water.

“Should be an exit a mile north of here…” Grayson muttered to himself. “Might be best to go a bit farther, just in case.”

“I still don’t understand why you’re even bothering to save me,” said Alastair, interrupting Grayson.

“I can’t say for sure right now,” he replied. “Perhaps I still see you as a brother.”

“Even though I’m a lycan?”

“Look, Alastair, this…revelation has certainly soured my trust in you, but I’ve already lost someone close to me, and I couldn’t bear losing another friend. Not now, of all times.”

“Do you think that there could ever be a chance at peace?” asked Alastair. “Between the half-breeds and humans?”

“No, I do not. Maybe you’ll change my mind however.”

Alastair let out a weak laugh. “Now that would take a miracle.”

“You certainly have your work cut out for you,” said Grayson with a small smile.

They spent the rest of their time in the sewers in silence, passing by multiple exits to ensure that the knights would not catch them straight away. It was not until they were close to the Thames River that they left the sewers. Upon reaching the surface, Grayson breathed in deeply, relieved to be out in the fresh air.

“Come now, I’m sure there’s a small boat we can take out of London. It’s best we stay out of the city, at least for now,” said Grayson.

“Thank you Grayson,” said Alastair, squeezing his arm.

“For what?”

“For sparing me. I’m forever in your debt. I do not know what the future holds for either of us, but I’m grateful I still have one,” said Alastair. Grayson patted his shoulder, then led him to the docks to find a boat.


End file.
